Binding mechanisms are widely used in binders, notebooks, folders and the like to bind loose leaf papers and other components together. Three-ring binding mechanisms typically include a set of three rings which are selectively openable and closable to allow papers to be easily inserted into, and removed from, the binding mechanism. However, existing three-ring binding mechanisms may be difficult to operate, expensive to manufacture and may lack robustness. Furthermore, many existing ring binding mechanisms do not provide positive feedback regarding the open and/or closed nature of the binding mechanism. Finally, many existing ring binding mechanism are spring loaded which can be difficult to operate and can pinch a user's fingers when closed. Accordingly, there is a need for a robust binding mechanism that is easy to operate, easy to manufacture, and provides positive positional feedback.